Warriors Fanfic: Heatherkits’s Story
by wannabe kool kid
Summary: Dive into the Clans, with a new generation of warriors, leaders, and medicine cats. Heatherkit seems like an ordinary kit, but there is a prophecy that includes her and possible her sister. Will she fufill it, or be crushed under the pressure?


**Authors Note!**

 **This takes place a while after the events of the Warriors Series, the clans are thriving under new leaders, and a new generation of warriors. All the cats are characters from my imagination. Aight thats it. Enjoi :3**

 **Allegiances (im only doing thunderclan and ill update it later cause i cant make so many names at once rip)**

ThunderClan

 **Leader-** Dawnstar- golden tom with emerald green eyes

 **Deputy-** Willowfoot- grey tabby she-cat- **Apprentice,** Sunpaw

 **Medicine cat-** Spottedfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly

 **Warriors-**

Branchclaw- tabby tom

 **Apprentice,** Duskpaw

Stonetail- gray tom

Reedheart- sleek black she-cat

Poppypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Apprentice,** Graypaw

Leaffall- tabby and white she-cat

Tigereyes- torbie tom

 **Apprentice,** Mistpaw

Iceear- white tom with silver ears

 **Apprentice,** Sootpaw

 **Apprentices-**

Sootpaw- white tom with brown patches

Mistpaw- gray she-cat with black paws and ears

Graypaw- gray tabby tom

Duskpaw- tabby tom

Sunpaw- ginger tom

 **Queens-**

Sorrelflight- tabby and white she-cat (Kits: Heatherkit, tabby and white she-kit, and Treekit, tabby she-kit)

Redfeather- ginger she-cat (Kits: Leopardkit, pale ginger she-kit, and Stormkit, bright ginger tom)

Rosesplash- tortoiseshell she-cat (Kits: Swiftkit, tabby tom, and Fernkit, torbie she-kit)

 **Elders-**

Patchfoot- black and white tom

Berrytree- tabby she-cat

 **Prologue**

Three cats were gathered around a small pool of water, the stars reflecting in their fur and mist gathering at their paws.

"Are you sure? Innocent cats will die?" A fire colored tom asked, wincing as tears almost welled up in his eyes.

"Yes, the storm is coming" a blue-gray she-cat mewed. She glanced at a tabby tom, who was looking at the sky expressionless. "Many moons have passed since you have lost your last life, Bramblestar. Do not worry, Thunderclan is safe for now."

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes, and I'm glad that the clan is plentiful under the leadership of Dawnstar." He looked at his paws. "Robinstar chose his deputy well."

The flame-colored tom gasped, a light shining from his chest. "There is a new prochecy," he meowed.

"What is it, Firestar?" Bluestar looked at Firestar, anticipation gleaming in her blue gaze.

Firestar dropped his voice so that the others had to focus to hear him, _"In the midst of darkness, a cat will rise as the shining sun signals peace."_

 **Chapter 1:**

 _"Heatherkit? Are you awake?"_

Heatherkit yawned and staggered to her paws. Her denmate, Swiftkit, was prodding her side, smirking. "Leopardkit's apprenticeship is today!"

Heatherkit blinked and opened her eyes wide, only to squint at the harsh morning light. She was only two moons old; she had a while until she was ready to become a warrior in training. But she was fine with cuddling with her littermate, Treekit.

Treekit opened her eyes, "Why are you up so early? I was having a good dream..!" She mewed as she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Leopardkit's about to become an apprentice!" Heatherkit squealed, but then winced as she realized that her mother, Sorrelflight was still asleep. The older tabby and white cat's ears twitched, "Dawnstar won't wake us this early, go back to sleep." she whispered, rolling over, trying not the squish the other snoring kits.

The nursery hadn't been this full in moons. _I'd like to be in the roomy apprentice den!_ Heatherkit thought, though she wasn't quite ready to leave yet. She envied Leopardkit as she woke up and left the den with her younger brother, Stormkit.

Sorrelflight moved a bit later, rising to her paws. She mewed gently to her daughters, "Let's go outside, you two need to see the camp anyways."

Treekit sighed, yawning as she scampered out of the nursery, Heatherkit at her tail. Accidentally stepping on it, Treekit squeaked, whipping around to face Heatherkit. She jumped on Heatherkit, playfighting with her. Heatherkit responded with a soft cuff to her ear. "Stop wasting time and get outside!" Swiftkit prodded between them, "I wanna go out without you two scratching each other's claws out!" Heatherkit rolled her eyes in response and followed her mother.

"He'll make a great deputy one day! He already bosses everyone around!" Heatherkit joked to her sister as she let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

Sorrelflight hushed them as Dawnstar leapt up to the Highledge and called the cats for a meeting.

The golden tom gestured for Leopardkit and Stormkit to step forward. Their pelts were sleek and clean, Heatherkit realized, glancing at their mother, Redfeather who had her chest swelling with pride. _They must have been groomed for hours!_ Heatherkit thought. She was glad she wasnt in their spot yet.

Dawnstar meowed loudly, making the Clan silent. "Leopardkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be Stonetail. I hope that he will pass down all that he knows on to you." He glanced at Stonetail, who padded up to sit beside Leopardpaw.

"Stonetail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from Patchfur, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and just. You will be the mentor of Leopardpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to Leopardpaw."

Swiftkit glanced over at Heatherkit and Treekit, mouthing, "How long is this show?" Treekit shrugged in response. Heatherkit stifled a laugh.

After Stormkit's ceremony, the clan chanted their names, "Leopardpaw! Stormpaw! Leopardpaw! Stormpaw!" Heatherkit dashed up to Leopardpaw, bombarding her with questions like "What's the apprentice den like? Will you visit us?"

Leopardpaw's whiskers twitched, "Don't worry, I'll come visit you. And once I learn to hunt, I may teach you a little!" She mewed. Heatherkit bounced on her paws over to Sorrelflight. "Did you hear that? Leopardpaw's gonna teach me some stuff!"

The tabby and white she-cat smiled, "A head start on your training as a apprentice." she looked over at Redfeather, who mewed, "Heatherkit will make a great warrior one day."

After going back to the nursery, countless games of pounce, and small quarrels with Swiftkit, Heatherkit finally drifted off into a long sleep.

 **Chapter 2:**

Heatherkit heard something padding up to her. She rose to her feet, expecting the Thunderclan nursery, but found she was in a small clearing, with mist and stars brighter than ever in the sky. _I must be dreaming,_ Heatherkit thought, so she decided to look around. It was enchanting. Just then a kit a little smaller than her ran from the trees in front of her and skidded to a halt in front of her.

He looked just like Treekit, but with big amber eyes. "Do you know who I am?" he asked in a cheery voice. Heatherkit shook her head, unable to find words. "What's your name?" she managed to get out. "I'm Briarkit... your littermate." He mewed, as Heatherkit's eyes grew wide. Just then she heard Treekit's squeling mew, "Where am I? Sorrelflight! Dawnstar! Heatherkit!"

Treekit broke through the mist to Heatherkit and their lost brother. "Who are you? Where are we?" She looked at the tom with pleading eyes. Heatherkit tore into Treekit's green eyes, and somehow the tabby she-kit understood. "B-Briarkit? Why did you leave?"

Briarkit shuffled his paws. "Well, Brindlekit was lonely and I met her here. We're good friends, and I still get to visit you and Sorrelflight! Brindlekit joined Starclan a long time ago, and I'm a new member."

For some reason Heatherkit was still surprised as the sky turned to a bright pink color. Briarkit's whiskers twitched as he mewed, "I have to go. Goodbye!" He turned tail and headed back into the woods.

And just like that, Heatherkit was awake, the blinding sun shining on her pelt. She blinked and started to pad outside, as Swiftkit ran up beside her. "Where ya going? I heard Dawnstar set up a kit patrol!"

Fernkit's eyes blinked open, "Really! I wanna come!" She mewed. "Oh, of course you can come. I'm leading the patrol." Swiftkit boasted as he pushed the kits out if his way and walked silently outside of the safe nursery. "Wait for us!" Heatherkit called after him.

Rosesplash's whiskers twitched as she sat up. "And where are you going?" She asked, almost amusedly. "Dawnstar said we're going on a patrol!" Fernkit announced. "As long as you stay in the camp." Rosesplash chuckled as the kits headed out.

Swiftkit turned around, "We will patrol the camp border and attack any intruders. Okay?" He ordered as the she-kits nodded. They set off, weaving through warriors and apprentices, and almost knocking over the fresh-kill pile. She saw Dawnstar from behind it, and making eye contact, he smiled at the small group of kits, "Is this a small Gathering? I didn't know the full moon was tonight!" He mewed. Dawnstar was great with kits, having Leopardpaw and Stormpaw.

"We're on a special patrol," Fernkit explained, "and we'll claw intruders' eyes out!" Swiftkit butted in. Heatherkit nodded. Dawnstar looked over at Willowfoot, who almost let out _mrrow_ of laughter. "Shadowclan better watch out, then!"

Swiftkit was obviously pleased, leading the patrol around the camp, and speaking to the warriors, and asking if any 'suspicious activity' was present. _He actually_ might _make a good deputy,_ Heatherkit thought. Just as they were about to turn tail back to the nursery, a _(real)_ patrol burst into camp. Leaffall and Graypaw were panting, as if they had been running for moons.

"Shadowclan is attacking!"

 **Chapter Three**

(sorry this was on hold for a few days! But its out so (: yeaa)

Heatherkit was picked up by the scruff immediately. "Stay in here!" she heard Dawnstar hiss to the kits as Sorrelflight and Rosesplash nudged hem to the back of the nursery. Everything was much of a blur, cats yowling, Sorrelflight defending her kits bravely, and Treekit mewling out of confusion and anxiety.

But then she heard the thundering paws of a cat, much bigger than her. A terrible stench filled her throat. _ShadowClan warriors!_ She thought as she drew her lips back in the beginning of a snarl. _I may not be able to do much,_ Heatherkit thought, frantically, _but I won't do nothing!_

The terrifying warriors had made their way past the bleeding queens and were standing right in front of the kits.

Swiftkit's fur was standing on end, "Get out of our home, you big brutes!" Heatherkit sent a silent prayer to StarClan. Please _don't let Swiftkit get hurt trying to fight!_ She was picked up by her scruff, hot breath on her neck. Heatherkit yowled out in protest and tried to turn herself to scratch the unknown cat's muzzle. It was no use. She was carried out of the nursery, only to have the ShadowClan warrior bowled over by Willowfoot.

Heatherkit left in the center of the clearing. In the heat of battle. Cats fighting all around her. _Run, just run!_ She told herself. She saw Branchclaw, a ThunderClan warrior, swatting away a ShadowClan apprentice. The tom ran over to her, and she was once again picked up. Heatherkit was used to it. _I may as well not have any limbs!_

The she-cat expected to be placed back inside the safe nursery, but Branchclaw was heading to the camp entrance. _He must know what he's doing._ Behind her she heard the ShadowClan warriors starting to retreat. She let out a sigh of relief.

They were following them! "Branchclaw, where are we going?" Heatherkit asked wearily as the area around her started to change, the trees growing much taller. "Don't worry, Heatherkit, we're going someplace safe" he mewed, padding into a small clearing. The terrible stench of ShadowClan flooded her mouth. "This is ShadowClan territory! Why are we here?!" She yowled out.

Branchclaw placed her down in a small bramble nest. "Don't worry, Heatherkit. Stay here and shut your mouth." the tom almost growled. She could tell he was trying his best to sound friendly.

He left, going to an overhang covered with lichen. It must've been the leader's den. Heatherkit curled up and fell into a deep sleep, filled with unknown words and whispers.

 _I wanna go home._


End file.
